Last Hope
by Silenced Tears
Summary: It's been so long and Chihori needs Haku to survive. She's been seeing Haku's face everywhere. Haku, meanwhile, has been trying to find a way into the Human World. Will he come in time to save Chihiro? Full summary inside.
1. Uncontrollable Sadness

**A/N: **I do not own Spirited Away, but am merely trying to write a good fanfiction about it.

**Summary: **Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter One: Uncontrollable Sadness**

"_Will we ever see each other again?" the ten-year-old Chihiro asked, staring into Haku's turquoise eyes. _

"_I'm sure we will," Haku replied, holding Chihiro's hand in his grasp._

"_Promise?" Chihiro asked uncertainly._

"_Promise," Haku said softly. "Now go, and don't look back!" Chihiro started walking down the green mountain, her hand slowly slipping away from Haku's firm grip. She saw her parents just below her, and ran to them. When they got through the tunnel did she dare look back to the place where Haku had stood. _

That was a long time ago, and Chihiro didn't understand why Haku didn't keep his promise. She waited for him day and night, just looking out the window for his dragon form and trying to listen to his warm voice.

"Honey, you should get some sleep," came her mother's concerned voice. Chihiro looked at the door and saw her mother there. "Tomorrow's your first day at school dear," she said as she pulled Chihiro's blanket to her shoulders. "Try to sleep." Chihiro turned to the window part of her bedroom and closed her eyes. The last thing she heard before sleep consumed her was the clicking sound of the door closing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When a year passed and Haku didn't come, Chihiro found herself in a lifeless pit of sorrow. She knew she could wait a hundred years for all she cared, and yet she couldn't stop the tears that were coming when she thought of Haku's promise of coming back for her.

When three years passed, things in Chihiro's life started to change. Her parents saw that she ate less and less, slept less than before, and started looking into space as if she expected a star to be there even though the sun was still shining high in the sky.

And today, the fifth year, Chihiro started to speak less and less to her parents. Her parents always noticed how much Chihiro had the need to socialize, with girls and with boys.

Chihiro pulled the shiny, red hair band onto her hair. Her hair was always in the same style- just a ponytail, nothing more, nothing less. "Honey! Come one you'll be late for school!" her mother's voice cried from the kitchen.

Putting on her backpack, Chihiro ran down the stairs and grabbed the lunch her mom had packed for her. Chihiro whispered thanks and ran out to catch the early bus to school. "Chihiro!" her mother yelled. "You didn't eat-" but her daughter's bus was already pulling away. "Breakfast." Yuuko Ogino sighed. _The same old Chihiro_, she thought. _When will she ever be like the times before we visited that strange tunnel?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chihiro looked at the building of her high school. It was another year, but to Chihiro, they were all the same. She stared at the sky, as if one magical moment will pass and Haku's dragon form will be there.

Her fantasy, however, was destroyed when the early bell rang. Chihiro sighed and walked into the building.

She looked around. Not many people wanted to be in the school before they heard the warning bell, so the hallways were pretty much empty except for a few people. She walked slowly through the hallway with her head down, sure that she can't bump into anyone…

"Ouch!" someone cried. Only then did Chihiro notice that she was lying on the floor, her backpack off her shoulders and near the foot of a girl. Chihiro rubbed her head, but she didn't feel any pain, she never felt any pain because the pain in her heart blocked out all other pain.

Chihiro stared at the boy who cried out. She slowly stood up. The other girl held out her book bag to her as if it was diseased and held the boy up. "Are you okay?" the blond girl asked the boy.

The girl glared at Chihiro with her icy blue eyes as she sneered, "Look who the klutz is."

"It's okay," the boy said softly, or was that his real tone? "Are you okay?" he asked Chihiro.

Speechless, Chihiro nodded and gathered her music book, which fell out of her book bag. She bowed to the boy, who looked shocked, and walked away. The last thing she heard was the blond girl saying, "Drew, don't you think that girl was such a stupid little brat?"

Chihiro ran into her classroom and took a seat in the middle back, closest to the window. She closed her eyes when she felt a tear trying to fall. How can her first day of school start off this way?

When the warning bell rang, the blond girl and the boy called Drew entered the classroom. Drew saw Chihiro and mouthed 'hi' to her. Chihiro looked around, but saw no one near her so she mouthed hi back. The blond girl, obviously jealous, kicked the boy and pointed at the seat behind Chihiro. More and more kids started entering the classroom and Chihiro just continued to stare out the window, binding the clouds in shapes of a dragon, transforming it into a face she knew so well.

Then, for a moment, she saw him. His dark green hair, his turquoise eyes, staring at her, spying on her. Chihiro gasped, causing many people to stare at her. She rubbed her eyes, making sure this wasn't another fantasy. But when she blinked, he was gone. Chihiro couldn't take this anymore. Her heart swelled with immense pain and she cried out.

Drew, obviously noticing her pain, put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. Why is he so concerned? Why can't he be Haku instead? Chihiro fell to her knees and felt tears finally emerging from her eyes. She hugged herself, trying to warm herself from the sudden coldness that she felt.

"What are you doing, touching that dirty girl?" a familiar girl's voice asked.

"Hey," Drew said to Chihiro, yet still so softly. "Are you okay?"

Chihiro didn't reply. She felt her arms go limp. Her legs began to feel numb. Her hazel eyes closed and she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw, was Haku's concerned face staring at her.

_End Of Chapter One_

**A/N:** This is so far, very sad. You might think that Drew and that blond girl might be a very bad addition to the story, but they will come in use, soon. Review please!


	2. Yearning Memories

**A/N:** I went to a Chinese restaurant today with my parents and my fortune cookie read "You will never own Spirited Away, but merely the little story called Last Hope and of course all the plot and OCs." I was so heartbroken.

**Summary:** Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter Two: Yearning Memories**

Haku eyes grew wide with surprise. He just heard Chihiro cry out in pain. No, he more like felt it. His heart burst in pain. He needed to find a way into the Human World before Chihiro can be hurt more than she already is.

"This is all my fault!" he cried, pounding his fist on the wall of Zeniba's hut. Zeniba looked up in surprise from her stitching.

"Haku, stop that this instant!" she said calmly. "I already found a way for you to go into the Human World to see Chihiro, but it only works when the moon is full."

"Thank you Zeniba," Haku whispered.

Zeniba sighed. "It's such a shame my sister killed No-Face two years ago, otherwise I would have had company when you leave."

"Tomorrow's a full moon," Haku said. "I will leave tomorrow."

"Hasty aren't we," Zeniba said. "Okay, I will prepare for tomorrow."

With that, she stood up and started gathering the ingredients.

Haku looked out the window. _Chihiro_, he thought. _I'm coming for you after so many years._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew looked down at the girl, which he had rushed to the emergency room as soon as he could get a pass from the office. How could the girl he didn't know keep him from going to class on the first day of school?

"Drew!" a voice cried. Drew looked up to see his cousin, Ronny, come inside the room. "Why did you _help_ this dirty girl?"

Drew glared at her. "She's still a human being, and I'm pretty sure she's this dirty because of the pain she's been feeling."

"Oh and you know a lot about pain," Ronny cried. "Ever since your parents died, you've been practically living off pain! Don't you think you should stop with this pain nonsense? I'm missing my first day of school because _you_ had to be the good guy. You _always_ had to be the good guy!"

"Ronny…" Drew sighed. "Go back to school."

"'Go back to school'" Ronny mimicked in an equally soft voice. "Okay, I will go back to school! Humph!" With that, she stomped out of here.

Drew shook his head. That's the same old Ronny. The girl in the hospital bed looked so innocent when she was asleep, even though she looked like she was in pain. She was sweating, Drew realized with a shocked expression.

"Ha… ku…" the girl whispered in her sleep. Drew looked up and stared at the girl. She had chocolate brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, which by then was very messy. She wore a plain green and white striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Come… back…"

"Are you… awake yet?" Drew asked weirdly. The girl, with his words, opened her eyes.

"Haku!" she cried, hugging Drew. Drew was surprised by her embrace and just sat there next to the bed. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Um… Hi?" Drew didn't know what to do. If he pushed away, the girl might be sad again, and yet right now, this embrace was very awkward.

"I've been waiting five years for you to come," the girl cried. This wasn't an annoyed cry, but a relieved one. "I can't believe you came today. I knew I saw you through that window!"

Very politely, Drew said, "Um… I'm not… whoever… you were waiting for…"

With that, the girl looked up into Drew's face and turned red. "Oh god!" she cried. This time it was surprised. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay…" Drew said. "Are you okay now?" The girl nodded, going back to her mute form. "My name is Drew, what's yours?"

"Ogino Chihiro…" the girl said. Obviously the pain was back.

The girl nodded. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital," Drew replied. "The stress you had before was too much for you to handle alone so… you fainted."

The girl nodded again and stared out the window. A few minutes passed and she seemed like she was in another world. Drew stared at Chihiro. "What are you thinking about?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" Chihiro seemed confused. "I was just… thinking of something."

"Your boyfriend?" Drew asked.

"You can think of it that way," Chihiro said. "But I haven't seen him for at least five years."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chihiro looked down and thought of the time when Haku hugged her. Even though he was protecting her to prevent anyone from noticing her, it was a very sensational feeling. She first arrived at the bath house and she met him. He was trying to prevent anyone into knowing she was human.

Chihiro choked when she remembered how weird it felt, and yet she wanted to go back to that time again. She wanted to feel Haku's warmth and his fierce eyes when he protected her. "Are you okay?" came a voice.

Chihiro looked up abruptly. She noticed that Drew was still there. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Drew replied, smiling. "You know, maybe I'll find your boyfriend someday for you."

"Maybe," Chihiro said Drew stood up.

"I'll leave you in peace," Drew said. "Just remember that I'll be there if you want to talk."

Only when he walked out the room did Chihiro notice that she was smiling.

_End Of Chapter Two_

**A/N**: Funny how I rushed into Chihiro's smile. But that's okay, because… (I am not telling you) because… (yeah yeah…) Okay, expect chapter three in a few days. Review please.


	3. Broken Memories

**A/N:** When the sun rose, I saw a plane flying by. It was making messages in the sky with the puff of smoke. The message read, "You do not own Spirited Away."

**Summary:** Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter Three: Broken Memories **

"Chihiro honey," Mrs. Ogino whispered to her daughter's deformed form in the white hospital bed. She brushed her hand into Chihiro's brown hair as a tear dropped from her eyes. "I know it's been hard on you since your father died," she whispered. "But try to understand, I'm doing everything I can… You're my last hope Chihiro…" She bent down and kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew looked at the school building. Had Ronny really returned, or did she go on another one of her silly adventures? Drew's brown eyes turned black and his human body turned green. His arms transformed into feet and his feet transformed into a tail.

And a dragon was born.

"Haku's back," Drew telegraphed Ronny. "I hope you'll be happy to see him."

"What?" Ronny sounded shocked. "He's back?"

Drew nodded at the gold and silver dragon. "The school girl named Chihiro was calling him."

"He's back?" Ronny asked again. _How can dragon's be so smart yet so naïve?_ Drew thought.

"Yeah, he's back," Drew answered. "I had a feeling that he would be cousin."

"Does that mean that we can marry again?" Ronny cried, excited.

"Yes Ronny." Drew sighed. His cousin… can act mean and bad at one time, and then clueless at another. Ronny, reassured, started flying away from Drew. _Had Haku been the boyfriend Chihiro was talking about?_ Drew wondered as the face of the broken girl appeared in his mind. _I hope not, or she'll be very heartbroken…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chihiro opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her love's innocent face staring at her, almost mocking her. But that vision was again destroyed once she blinked her eyes. Chihiro whimpered and hugged her knees together. How long has she been here?

Chihiro remembered the time she first met the boy by the… river. It wasn't a very nice encounter, since Chihiro couldn't remember much of anything these days. She was always disorganized, and she never had the strength to remember her precious memories. She can only keep close of what she always think about. She can only recollect the moments in the Spirit World, where all her nightmares subsided, and yet the times when her dreams came true.

She remembered how scared and confused she was when her parents and she had entered the tunnel, and when her parents were turned into pigs. She remembered her relief when she saw the boy by the bridge. She remembered how tired she was everytime she woke up to work. And yet, she forgot so many things about the place. What was the boy's name again? What kind of work was she doing? How long did she stay there?

Sometimes, she feels wrecked by the fact that a memory so important to her can be destroyed by one mistake she made. She didn't look back. She listened to the boy and didn't look back. Her memories were destroyed then, remembering only when she didn't know she was remembering. Knowing, only to forget another time. His name was so close to her heart, yet so far away from her mind.

She remembered the time when a boy tried talking to her during lunch time. Chihiro was eating quietly at one end of the cafeteria, and the boy walked up to her, offering her some of his lunch. Chihiro had stared at the boy, not knowing why he was there. He looked familiar, and yet she couldn't remember. Chihiro was so confused. She searched her head for his name, but she couldn't remember.

Frustrated, Chihiro had grabbed the boy's lunch and threw it at another girl. Chihiro wasn't thinking, or she wouldn't think. The boy stared at her, horrified.

Only then did she remember his name.

His name, like that of the boy's name who delivered her to the hospital, was Drew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew didn't know where to start looking for Haku. His long-lost brother shouldn't be too hard to find. This world has only a few billion people.

"Drew!" a whiny voice cried. "Are we there yet?"

Drew turned to stare at his adopted cousin's face. "If only you had trained to fly faster like I did, we would have," he replied sharply. The edge in his voice can only be heard a few times a year, so Ronny didn't speak for the rest of the flight.

"Let's stop here," Drew said, pointing at an empty ground spot. "We can transform back to humans so no one can see us."

"Who's idea was it to fly anyway?" Ronny murmured.

"Yours," Drew answered, landing with a graceful sweep of his tail.

Ronny, however, almost crashed while landing. "Well, I regret that decision."

Drew stared at the forest around him and carefully transformed himself back into his human form. "You know, Chihiro seemed awfully fond of Haku," he said to nobody in particular.

"Well, she's not getting him," Ronny said. "She's just a measly little human, while I am a dragon."

"Does that make you any better than anyone else?" Drew said calmly, while glaring at Ronny.

Ronny didn't answer. Drew, satisfied, began walking out of the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It was just a day when Chihiro was younger, very young. Her parents took her on a trip to the Kohaku River. It was a huge river and must be older than she was. Chihiro laughed as a seagull flew by her face, her voice ringing in her parent's ears. _

_Mrs. Ogino smiled at her husband. "I can't believe how long it was when I first came here," she said, leaning on her husband's shoulder as her daughter ran to the river. _

_Mr. Ogino smiled. "You know, you told me that about every time we've been here," he said jokingly._

"_This is the only time I've been here with you," Yuuko whispered. "I wonder…"_

_But she didn't finish her thoughts. She heard a scream and looked around her daughter. When she couldn't find her, she panicked. What was she doing?_

_Chihiro, meanwhile, fell deeper into the ocean, her yellow shoe still in the river. The next thing she knew, she was riding on the back of a white dragon. It had blue scales and was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stared in awe as the dragon lifted her to safety. If only she had remembered the words the dragon had told her. _

"_Never go through the tunnel…"_

Haku looked back into the moment she first met Chihiro. She was such a small kid then, and she didn't understand quite as much as Haku did. "Zeniba…" he whispered. "Please hurry up." He could feel Chihiro getting weaker every second. He could feel the sadness she was feeling. But most of all, he could feel his other side trying to take over his life. And he can't allow that, not before he sees Chihiro for another time.

"Alright, alright!" a very annoyed voice shouted. "You can leave now." Zeniba handed the young dragon two pendants. "The red one is for Chihiro, if she decides to come back, and the blue one is for you. Just remember, you can only stay there until the next full moon."

And if only Haku had heard that warning…

_End Of Chapter Three _

**A/N:** I am trying to write as much as I can before I go on summer vacation. Sorry…. I am leaving on July 1st. So, I won't be updating after that for a good two months. Please understand that I can NOT bring my computer on an air plane, and I can't go on the computer in Taiwan because… well… I'm going to have to do many things in Taiwan with my family. Review please!


	4. Reunited

**A/N:** I was watching Spirited Away on DVD today… and when the captions came up, it said "You do not own Spirited Away, deal with it."

**Summary:** Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter Four: Reunited**

When night came, Haku set out for the tunnel, wearing the blue pendant. The full moon shone, making the pendant light up. At first, Haku felt a tingling sensation as the light consumed his body. Then he pictured Chihiro's face, as he was supposed to.

_Flashback_

"_What am I supposed to do?" Haku asked desperately._

"_Think of the reason you want to leave for," Zeniba replied. "Then, if the King Spirit thinks you are worthy, you may pass through the tunnel."_

_Flashback Ends_

Haku pictured her sweet, innocent face, her hazel eyes, and her chocolate brown hair. He pictured her smiling, laughing. He twisted his unique mind into listening to her voice.

The next thing he knew, he heard a voice. A deep, rumbling sound, unlike any he has ever heard. "State your name," it said.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi," he stated, using his full name. It was the name his beloved Chihiro had helped him remember and the name he dared not forget after that.

"You may pass," the voice said.

To Haku's relief, the tunnel opened and he walked through it. Darkness filled the tunnel. He walked for a good half hour before reaching the end, only because he stopped a few times when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Chihiro," he whispered, hoping his voice will reach her heart. "I'm coming."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Chihiro, I'm coming."_

Chihiro looked up with a jerk. She could almost swear she heard his voice. Was he finally coming back for her? The details she didn't need, she needed the fact. Chihiro didn't know what to do. What if it's just another sweet fantasy that is waiting to be broken?

Chihiro looked out the window at the full moon and slowly closed her eyes, letting yet another tear fall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haku stared at the hospital he knew Chihiro was in. He sensed her presence. She was so close, but how will he get in without letting anyone know his identity? He looked up to the window where he saw a sleeping girl and he flew to her, transforming quietly in her room.

"Chihiro," he whispered, patting her lightly. "Chihiro."

The girl squirmed. When Haku saw her limp body, he gasped. She was so skinny, and can't be over a hundred pounds. Haku looked at her pale lips and her blood stained face. Why was her face bloodstained? Haku wondered in horror. "Chihiro," he cried, raising his voice. "Chihiro wake up! Please wake up."

Haku was sinking so low. A water spirit, pleading for a love to wake up from her slumber. "Chihiro…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dream_

_Chihiro reached for the little blue flower and smiled. She looked at it, but it started fading away. Chihiro cried out in horror and let go of the flower. She looked up at the full moon as everything started fading away, turning black. She couldn't see a thing. _

_In a distance, she heard a voice calling her. _

"_Chihiro," it whispered. "Please wake up!"_

_Chihiro cried out again. She couldn't remember anything. She can't see!_

_Dream Ends_

Chihiro bolted up from the window. She felt a hand upon her shoulders and gasped. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Chihiro!" a voice cried with relief. "You're finally awake! I was afraid…"

"Who is this?" Chihiro asked, holding out her hands to feel the boy's face. Why was everything so dark?

"Chihiro? Don't you remember me?" The voice sounded forced, maybe from pain, or from anger. Chihiro couldn't tell.

"I can't see!" Chihiro cried, frustrated that her reason to live was taken away. "Who are you?"

"Search in your heart Chihiro," the voice whispered. "Try to remember me. I'm sorry for telling you not to turn around! I knew what would happen… it's just that I couldn't risk you trying to get back, much less get hurt! Chihiro, I am so sorry. Forgive me…"

Chihiro looked to where the voice was coming from, only to see darkness.

"I promised I'd come back," the voice said softly, holding Chihiro's hands. "Please remember."

Chihiro finds herself on top of a luscious, green field. There were daisies blown by the wind. A boy, with green hair and turquoise eyes stared at her reluctantly. Voices filled her head.

"_Will I ever see you again?" a voice asked. The voice was familiar, most likely a voice of someone close to her._

"_I'm sure you will," returned a boy's voice. _

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise," the boy said softly._

"Haku!" Chihiro cried, reaching for the boy's hands. Fortunately, Haku was already holding her hand.

"Chihiro," came the boy's soft voice. Haku wrapped his arms around his long lost love. "I've been trying so hard to get to you."

"Haku," Chihiro repeated, hugging the boy. "Haku! How'd you get here?"

"Magic," he replied. "Zeniba made me a special pendant that allows me to travel to the human world on full moons."

"How long will you stay?" Chihiro asked.

"As long as I want," Haku replied. Chihiro couldn't believe that he was here. He had kept his promise.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered again, running his name through her lips. She remembered that Haku had promised her five years ago to come back. "Don't leave me again," she pleaded. "Please! It's so scary out there."

"Whatever you want Chihiro," Haku said. "I'm never going to leave you again."

"Promise?" Chihiro asked.

"Promise," Haku said, brushing her cheek. Chihiro felt him smile, and she smiled too. For a moment, she forgot that she couldn't see, because for a moment, all she could feel was Haku's body so close to hers- and that was enough for now.

_End Of Chapter Four_

**Commercial Guy: **The author of "Last Hope" is hiding right now because she is afraid that you will kill her for making Chihiro… uhem… blind. 

**Me:** No I'm not!

**Commercial Guy: **Yes you are.

**Me: **I'm going to erase you from this story if you don't shut up.

**Commercial Guy: **The author would like to say thank you for all the reviews and-

**Me: **Have a wonderful summer!

**Commercial Guy**: And excuse this chapter's fast update. Oh, and she wonders what's up with the 70 hits and 12 reviews.

**Me:** After Saturday, I won't be able to post because I'll be in Taiwan. I'm serious about this… Please understand I'll do the best I can (to kill the blond girl). Now if you'll excuse me, I think I got myself my first enemy… Keep reviewing peeps!


	5. Another Wonderful News

**A/N:** Like I said, I'll be updating pretty quickly due to the fact that I will be leaving soon. Keep up the good reviews my fellow friends! Oh, and thank you Daisy Queen for saying that I had some grammar mistakes in this chapter…

**Summary:** Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter Five: Another Wonderful News**

When Yuuko Ogino walked into her daughter's hospital room, the first thing she saw was what she did not want to see. A very familiar boy was there, holding her daughter. Yuuko knew this boy since he was just a mere baby boy, and yet, he was here, hugging Chihiro like she was everything to him.

Yuuko met the boy when he was about three months old. He was abandoned near the Kohaku River. Yuuko had felt sorry for him, so she brought him home. Her husband Akio thought that the boy was an offspring of Yuuko's so he threw the baby boy back into the river, not looking for an explanation. He had concluded that Yuuko had the child with another man, and Yuuko was heartbroken when she knew what he thought. The boy could have died in the ocean…

The next time Yuuko saw the boy was when her daughter had fell into the Kohaku River. She had saw a dragon lift her daughter to safety… and then the dragon had transformed into a boy. He looked as young as her daughter, maybe a few years older. He had stared at Yuuko with knowing eyes. It was a wonder how a mere child can recognize a person even though they met that person when they were just a boy.

The boy had beckoned her over. Yuuko had been reluctant to go, but her curiosity took over and she walked over. The boy said a few words, saying how he knew that Yuuko had not meant to kill him. Yuuko was so confused. If he was dead, how was he talking to her? But he disappeared after the words, making Yuuko believe all she saw was just her imagination.

Back in the present, Yuuko stared at the boy. He was older, more mature. His face, however, showed a sign of relief and hope. His dark green hair was still the same as before, cut under his ears. Yuuko closed the door softly and walked over to the bed. Her daughter was snuggled into his arms as if they were a couple. Now Yuuko knew why her daughter was so sad all these years. She's been waiting for the one she loved, like Yuuko had been when she was small. Yuuko's love never came back, which forced her to marry her fiancé Akio. She didn't chose him to be her husband. It was an arranged marriage since they were babies.

Yuuko felt jealousy for her own daughter, and yet she felt happy that her daughter was finally smiling. But there was a difference between jealousy and love, and jealousy and hatred. Jealousy and love means that even though Yuuko was jealous, she'll always be happy and love her daughter. Jealousy and hatred means that because Yuuko was jealous, she would kill her own daughter. That wasn't going to happen…

Yuuko stared at her daughter's face. Her face was red, her eyes puffy. Her daughter had been crying before this boy had arrived, Yuuko concluded. Yuuko's heart felt numb. Why hadn't her love come back for her? It was such a silly question. Kamajii would have never had the chance to come back, even though he wanted to. Yubaba had made Yuuko pretend to die, just to break his heart. Then, she banned Yuuko from ever going back to the Spirit world.

Now, looking at her daughter, she knew the truth of what happened through that tunnel. She and Akio were… turned into pigs because she was banned from the place and Akio was merely just there. Then, Chihiro had tried getting them out, that was why she was so scared.

A teardrop formed in Yuuko's eyes when she knew how much her daughter had suffered this year, and she didn't even know until now. All these memories, she wanted to forget, and yet she couldn't. "Oh Chihiro…" she whispered. "Please forgive me." She could have been that supporting mother, the one that knows all her daughter's troubles. But she had been the working mother, making enough money for one, and yet needing it for two. She noticed her daughter's sad face when she came home from work, and yet she was always too tired to care, too tired to understand. She thought it was just some friendship problems, nothing more. But… after remembering all that has happened, Yuuko knew it was more than that. And Yuuko knew that no matter how much she tries, her daughter will never had been happy without the boy, and he was here now.

She walked over to the young couple and sighed. She placed a hand on Chihiro's cheek, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Chihiro," she said softly. Then she turned to the young boy. She knew that love could heal all and Yuuko didn't need healing anymore. She was getting old; she didn't need to be happy. "Take care of my Chihiro," she told the boy. The boy then opened his eyes and stared at Yuuko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haku opened his eyes when he heard a voice, a sad voice. He knew it wasn't Chihiro's, because then he would have noticed that she had moved. He stared at the woman that had spoken. She had brown hair, like that of Chihiro's, but it had streaks of white. The woman couldn't have been that old, but from all the stress, her hair had turned white. The woman looked at Haku, with frightened eyes, or surprised eyes.

Haku recognized this woman. The one that saved him when he was a baby, and let her husband kill him. Haku also knew that she was Chihiro's mother, the one that was turned into a pig when Chihiro first visited. Haku stood up abruptly, causing Chihiro to wake up. Haku pulled Chihiro up with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Haku saw Yuuko look at her with horror.

"Honey?" Yuuko asked. "Are you alright?"

"Mom?" Chihiro asked. "Is that you?"

Realizing what happened, Yuuko broke into sobs. "This is all my fault," she cried, falling to the floor. "This is all my fault!"

"Mom," Chihiro said. "This isn't your fault. It's mine…"

"Chihiro," Haku whispered. "It's my fault, for not coming sooner."

Yuuko started sobbing harder. "If only I stopped your father from going through the tunnel," she cried. "If only I knew it was _that_ tunnel."

"What are you talking about mom?" Chihiro asked, staring at the direction of her mother's voice. "You know about the tunnel?"

Yuuko nodded. Haku looked at Chihiro. "It's not too late to go back…" he said to Chihiro. "If you want to, we can go back to the Spirit World…"

Chihiro shook her head. "I don't know what I want to do."

Yuuko's sobs turned into sniffles. "I used to live in the Spirit World too," she explained between hiccups. Chihiro's expression turned from weird to shocked.

"You did?" Chihiro asked. "But mom…" Haku stopped her. He noticed another presence, two presences coming this way.

"We have company," Haku said calmly as two dragon forms flew through the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chihiro could only see darkness, but she heard a swish of sound coming through the windows. "Haku!" a girl's voice cried. Had she heard this voice before?

"Haku," a boy's voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Chihiro knew that she heard those voices before. She knew it, but she couldn't remember. With a frustrated cry, she fell to the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew was so surprised to see that Haku was in Chihiro's bedroom. So it was true. Haku was Chihiro's love, and the reason why she suffered so much pain. "Haku, what are you doing here?" he asked, frustrated that he would be back at such a bad time. Just then, Chihiro fell to the ground. Drew rushed over and held her up to the bed.

"Haku who's there?" she asked. Drew looked at her, waving his hand up and down in front of her face. She had no reactions.

"Chihiro? Are you okay?" Drew asked, concerned that the girl was hurt again.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked quietly. "Mom? Who's there?"

Drew noticed a woman standing near the door. "A boy and a girl," the woman replied dully. "Dragons."

Drew was so surprised that the woman could see that they were dragons. Maybe this was because no one who had not gone to the Spirit World could see dragons, even if they were right before their eyes. "You must be Yuuko Ogino," Drew said as Ronny hugged Haku. "A pleasure to meet you." Drew bowed to the older woman. "Ronny," he said sternly when he saw that Haku did not want to be hugged by her. "Show some respect!"

"Hi Mrs. Ogino," Ronny said joyously.

"A pleasure," Yuuko replied. "I'll just leave now and give you two some peace. Bye honey!" Then she walked out the door.

Ronny turned to Haku and said, "Are we still engaged or what?"

"Engaged?" Chihiro squeaked.

"Yeah engaged," Ronny said happily. "I can't believe I finally found him!"

"We are not engaged," Haku said. "And I will not marry you."

"But Haku!" Ronny cried. "It's not your decision to make!"

"Yes it is," Haku replied. "See, I will not marry anyone but Chihiro."

Ronny turned around to glare at Chihiro, who seemed happier than before. "Drew!" she cried. Drew groaned. She is so annoying sometimes. "Make him marry me."

"I can't do that," Drew replied. "Can't you see that Chihiro had suffered enough?"

"That old rat?" Ronny cried, angry that her cousin would disobey her. "She is not fitted for a dragon!"

Drew glared at Ronny. "Look, it's either you don't marry Haku or Haku and Chihiro marries. You chose."

"This is so not fair!" Ronny cried. Then she turned to Haku. "You are mine Haku!" she cried, planting a kiss on Haku's lips. Haku pushed back immediately.

"I am not yours," Haku said sternly. "And I will not marry you." Drew just stared as the next scene unfolded. Ronny turned around and glared at Chihiro. Chihiro didn't seem to notice, because she was smiling. Ronny then, with a swift movement, slammed on top of Chihiro, causing everyone to cry out, especially Haku.

_End Of Chapter 5_

**A/N:** Excuse me for this fast update. Like I said, I'm trying to update as much as possible before going on summer vacation. This I think will be the last update before I go on the plane… Sorry. Review please. (and I'll give you a heads up: Haku has to chose between Chihiro or Ronny in the next chapter!)


	6. Miracle's Choice

**A/N**: If only I owned Spirited Away… then I would have been rich!

**Summary:** Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter 6: Miracle's Choice**

Yuuko Ogino slid to the ground outside of the hospital. It really was him… How could he still be alive? She couldn't understand it, and yet she couldn't understand a lot of things lately. How did Chihiro survive such a harsh life in the Spirit World? How did Chihiro even live to see today? It was all her fault, for making such a powerful enemy and for Yubaba to recognize Chihiro as her daughter. It was all her fault her daughter was blind, and all her fault that her daughter would be so sad at such an early age. It was all her fault. She could have stopped it, turned time around, but she didn't. She wouldn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew could not believe what Ronny was doing. She was hurting Chihiro, he knew, seeing Chihiro's pale face. But Chihiro didn't cry, knowing what Ronny would do if she showed any signs of weakness. Drew felt weird, afraid of what might happen next. He stared at Haku's wide eyes and knew he felt the same way.

"Ronny," Drew hissed. Ronny didn't even flinch hearing his voice that way. She knew the consequences on hurting a human, a one that has visited the Spirit World. She knew she would suffocate and die a more harsh way that any one can ever imagine. She knew, and yet she wasn't afraid to do it. "Ronny let go of Chihiro," Drew said softly. He was afraid for Haku. He was afraid that Chihiro was going to die.

"Ronny," the silent Haku now said. "Let go of her." His voice was stern, and yet it quivered at the thought of Chihiro being killed by Ronny.

"I'll never let go of her," Ronny said, laughing. "You'll be my husband whether or not this girl dies in my hands." Drew knew she wasn't joking, he knew, and that was what made him angry.

"Ronny," Drew said, his voice stern and even. "Let. Go. Of. Her." He pronounced each word clearly and angrily, using more strength on each word.

"Make me," Ronny cried, her craziness overlapping with her jealousy.

Drew has had enough. He jumped over Haku and crashed into Ronny. Hearing a cry, he was satisfied. He will not let anyone hurt Chihiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ronny. Let. Go. Of. Her." That's what Chihiro heard. Was that Haku? No, the voice was much softer, and much more mature. The voice was pained, she could hear, and it was angry, very angry.

She heard a crash, then a cry. "Drew," a voice quivered. "Don't do this. Please don't!" The voice was scared. Chihiro knew what was happening. It was Drew that was talking, not Haku.

Chihiro longed to see what was happening. She longed to stop Drew from whatever he was doing to Ronny. She longed to see why Haku wasn't speaking up for her. But want she wanted the most wasn't that. She wanted to see why the world is in its worst after she was blinded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew had had enough. He was going to put an end to Ronny's selfishness. "Drew," Ronny pleaded. "Don't do this… Please don't!"

Drew was so angry that he had let Ronny get so out of hands, just because of some stupid threat to kick him out of the house. "Ronny," he said gravely. "I'm sorry to say this but, you are not going to live through the next week."

Ronny, then, started crying, knowing that when Drew uses 'that tone', his prophecies were always correct.

"Drew," Haku said. "What did you do to her?"

"She's going to die next week," Drew said as Chihiro gasped. "And it's not going to look pretty."

"I just hope that you're lying," Chihiro whispered. Because of all the sorrows in the world, she didn't want more. She didn't want anyone to be unhappy because of her. "Let Ronny marry Haku… I wouldn't care." Through Chihiro's blind eyes, tears started dropping. "I'm just a blind girl in this blind world. No one would love me anymore."

Haku placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulders. "But I still choose you," he whispered. "I love you, and only you Chihiro." Haku kissed Chihiro's lips softly, but only to see that Chihiro had fallen into a deep sleep… and will never wake up until true love's kiss.

When Haku opened his eyes, he didn't know why Chihiro was cursed. He loved Chihiro. "I don't understand," he said aloud.

"Because you only want her," Drew replied. "You don't love her with all your heart."

"But… but I do," Haku urged. "I love Chihiro."

"And yet you harmed her," Drew said. "You're not her last hope. Now I know that." Drew stared at Chihiro's innocence, Ronny's selfishness, and Haku's naïve heart. "Ronny and Haku belong together," he whispered to Chihiro. "While we… we are two peas in a pod." He leaned down to kiss her, to wake her, and to plunge her into a pit of joy.

_End of Chapter 6_

**A/N: **Yes, guess who's back. Me! It's August 24, 2007, and I'm too lazy to write the whole chapter now. I just finished writing up to the third OoOoOo and yeah. ;)

**A/N: **It's August 27, 2007, and I just finished writing the whole chapter ;). I didn't update because I currently have no internet connection. :D And oh my god, I can't believe I'm not making this story a ChiXHaku story anymore!  I can't believe that Haku is so naïve either, but what's the saddest thing of all is that this chapter is the shortest I ever wrote for this story…

**A/N**: It's September 22, 2007 and yes, I had totally forgot to update! I am SO sorry! Forgive me?


	7. Laughter

**A/N: Oh yeah, I had a dream last night. I bet you can guess what it said… : (**

**Summary: **Chihiro waited for Haku for more than 5 years. She begins to doubt his promise to her and falls into a world of sorrow that only he can break. In the Spirit World, Haku has been desperately finding a way to enter the Human World, and after 5 years, he finally did. Will his return surprise Chihiro, or will Chihiro never open her eyes to see him again?

**Chapter 7: Laughter**

**2 years later…**

Haku stared at the darkness of the Spirit World, Ronny by his side. Haku chose never to see Chihiro again, seeing as she's happy just the way she is. He isn't the one for her. He isn't the one who can make her happy. And he's cool with that.

"Haku!" Ronny's annoying voice cried through the air as Haku stood up.

Haku looked at her. "Ronny," he whispered. "Let's go."

Smiling, Ronny linked her arm with his. Haku sighed inwardly. Maybe, because of some mistake he did, his punishment is to never be happy again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dream…_

_Drip… Drip… Drip… Water dripped down into the empty space as a song played on. _

"_He wasn't the one_

_Your one true love…"_

_Fastening her seat belt, Chihiro smiled._

"_You deserve way better_

_Better than heaven's taste."_

_Laughing, Chihiro cried out. Her word running through the air. "I'm free!"_

Chihiro opened her eyes and cried out. "Oh my god, finally!" She jumped out of her bed and pulled her curtain from the window. The sun shone brightly, like every other day. "It's valentines day!" Chihiro clapped her hands like a little child as she clasped her hair band into her brown hair.

"Chihiro!" Chihiro turned around and saw her mother at the doorway, smiling at her. "He's here!"

Laughing once again, Chihiro pulled on her shirt. This one, unlike the ones she wore two years ago, was a pink t-shirt with a big heart on it. Standing tall, Chihiro walked down the stairs.

By the door, she saw a boy. His brown eyes smiled at her, his hands held a flower. "Oh gosh," Chihiro whispered, blushing as she walked towards him. After two years, she still hadn't gotten used to how charming he was. 

"Hey," he said coolly, as a greeting. "Nice to see you up and smiling!" This day was going to be great. Chihiro jumped on top of her boyfriend.

"Drew!" Laughing, once again, Chihiro kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to see you again!" It's only been… let's say… three days since they last saw each other. But Chihiro didn't care. She wanted to be forever by his side, her love.

Drew winked. Even Chihiro's smile seemed to be smiling today. 

This was truly a happily ever after.

_**And so it ends. For Chihiro had finally realized that her LAST HOPE lies within herself.**_

**THE END**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was doing another story… (Note: See DrewXMay) OKAY FINE I WAS JUST TOO LAZY MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**You know, in the story after Haku stood up, I wanted to add this paragraph instead of the one I featured in this ending:**

Glaring at her, Haku sighed. "Get the hell away from he you bitch!" After so many years, he finally said it. FINALLY! He couldn't take her anymore! So annoying, always there to bother him. Gr…

**But of course, I didn't. Oh well, Haku is punished. Chihiro is happy. And Drew is happy too. Haku go bye bye!**

**Nah. Haku's still cute, but Drew is hotter! (fine, he's my OC but whatever right?)**

**Thank you for the 875 hits, 34 reviews. I love you all! **

_**And so it ends. For Chihiro had finally realized that her LAST HOPE lies within herself.**_


End file.
